degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Demi the Foxie/What if Cam never died
What if... Cam never died? Let's go back to a few months ago, when Campbell Saunders was at his lowest point. When he felt his life was over. When he felt he failed everyone. When all he could do was cry. But let's go back to the night that Maya and Cam spent together. I'll tell you what happened. As if...it's happening. Right now. Maya Matlin wakes up on the couch. She notices her boyfriend, Campbell is gone. She yawns before reaching for her cell phone. There seems to be a video on there. One made by Cam, himself. She plays it. "Good morning, Maya Matlin! I'm sorry I had to leave, early morning hockey practice and I didn't want to wake you, you were drooling so cutely. So last night was pretty much the best night ever. Um, thank you for that. And also, I kidnapped Hoot! If you ever want to see your owl again, meet me on the steps at lunch and we will negotiate for his safe return! Muauahahaha!" She smiles. Later, it's lunch time. Cam sits on the steps waiting for Maya. He sees his enemy, Zig Novak. Cam makes a comment that he maybe shouldn't...but Zig fires back. "You know, you can't keep up this act for long." "What act?" Cam asks innocently. "You're a physco. And what really sucks is that Maya's gonna have to deal with it. If you even cared about her at all you'd get out of her life now. Forever." Zig's words sting. Far worse than any pain Cam's ever experienced. But he doesn't hear what Zig said correctly. No, what he hears is "If you care about her even a little bit, you'll get away. For good. Forever. '''And never return." Cam disapears. Maya comes to the steps. Excited to see Cam. But...Cam's not there. Maya pulls out her phone and texts him "Where are you, cheesy?" She immeaditly gets a reply. "I'm sorry...I'm not coming. It's over." Maya looks around in shock and disapointment. ''It's over? What could that mean'? Maya thinks worriedly. ''Does that mean...we're over? No...he said that last night was the best night of his life. We can't be over. Where is he? ''The thoughts rush through her head. She feels like she wants to cry, but she's Maya Matlin. Maya Matlin doesn't just cry. ''Oh well, I'll find out later... She brushes it off. She needs to finish her day at school first. So later, school ends. Cam is in the greenhouse, about to end his life...unless...Someone comes to the rescue. Maya. She gets a hunch to go to the greenhouse. She sees Cam. With an ice skate in his hand. He's crying. His wrists are bleeding. "Cam! Campbell! What are you doing?!" "It's over. My life is over." "NO! Don't say that! It's not over!" Maya starts to cry. How did she not know about this? Cam is her boyfriend. How didn't she see it? How did she not know he was unhappy? Why didn't she do anything. "I've failed. The world would be better without me..." "NO! I don't know what I'd do without you! I...I love you." "But I'm not good for you." "Why would you think that, Cam?" "Why wouldn't I? Even Zig said so!" "Cam, that doesn't matter. You still have a full life ahead of you! Everyone would miss you! Especially me." Maya takes the ice skate out of Cam's hand. "Don't do this to yourself, Cam! Don't hurt yourself...you're worth more than that." "I don't feel like it." "Cam, you need to get help. I don't want this to happen to you." Maya hugs Cam. They both cry. "What about a counsler? Or a teacher? Or me? You need to talk to someone." "I guess I could." "Pease Cam, you need to fight this.I just want you to be happy." "I'm happiest when I'm with you. The hockey team is terrible. I found an escape when I broke my arm...but now that I'm back on it, I'm not happy." "What would make you feel better?" "I don't know..." "It's okay. I'll help you." "That makes me feel a lot better." They both smile at eachother. It'll be a long road to recovery for Cam, but with Maya's help, he can make it. Category:Blog posts